GB2284546 describes an apparatus which comprises an inflatable annular body within which an infant can be accommodated. GB2318050 describes an apparatus which comprises an inflatable annular body and a frame means extending above the annular body for stimulating an infant positioned within the inflatable annular body.
There are problems associated with the inflatable annular body described in the aforementioned document. For example, it has a large volume which is costly to produce because it uses a large amount of plastics material to define the inflatable member; and, furthermore, it takes a relatively long time to inflate, particularly if it is “blown up” manually by a person.
Additionally, the annular body provides little lateral support for an infant positioned within it and, consequently, the infant could roll over in some circumstances if it moves.
The frame means of GB2318050 is difficult to assemble and is relatively weak. Consequently, there is a risk of inadvertent collapse in use. Furthermore, only relatively light stimulating means can be suspended from a few predetermined positions on the frame means.